Harry Potter and Annie
by 22NarniaFan
Summary: Harry and Annie are enslaved by cruel masters. Annie is treated better than Harry. Soon, they work out a plan to escape. On their way to freedom, they fall in love with each other. Rated T for slavery involved, mistreatment of slaves, mild violence, and possible scary scenes.


**Cast:**

 **Harry Potter: Daniel Radcliffe**

 **Ron Weasley: Rupert Grint**

 **Hermione Granger: Emma Watson**

 **Annie is a fictional character made up by me and doesn't appear in any movie/film. This takes place during the fourth year and right in the middle of the Triwizard Tournament.**

 **Also, the only characters I own are Annie, Black Thunderwing, and the random men. The rest are from Harry Potter by J.K Rowling.**

 **This story starts out with Harry and Annie enslaved to cruel men. Rated T for mild violence, romance, slave cruelty, and mistreated slaves. **

* * *

"Harry!" Annie exclaimed. Harry was being roughly shoved into the prison cell with Annie. Harry stumbled in and fell, groaning in pain.

"Annie," Harry said. He weakly walked over to Annie.

"How was today?" Annie asked.

"As horrible as any other day. The one man wanted me to work even harder but I was working as hard as I'm able to without any food and water for the past four days. I, of course, got whipped." Harry saw that Annie was eating her food and had a glass of water. Annie, instead of doing field work like Harry, did sowing and fixing up clothing. Harry wished that Annie could make him a new shirt for his old one had been torn off as a sign of his enslavement. He had been given a pair of field working shorts. The men wanted Harry to be shirtless whenever Harry was to be whipped, so that Harry would feel as much pain as he could.

"Here's some of my food and you can drink what's left of my water. I'm not that hungry and thirsty," Annie said, offering Harry her food and handing him her glass of water.

"Thanks," Harry gratefully said, taking the food and water and smiled at Annie.

"Your welcome. I wished that the men would treat you better. Tomorrow, I will see if I can sneak some food and water to you."

"Thanks but I'd rather you not get in trouble just because of me."

"Harry, you should be more concerned about yourself than me right now. I can count how many ribs you have. The men are starving you to death! And they make you do long hard work!"

"Annie, I much rather you not do it even if the men are starving me to death."

"Why aren't you letting me help you?"

"It's for your own safety that I don't want you to sneak some food and water to me."

"But what about you? If the men starve you too much longer, you'll die!"

"Annie, I just want to protect you and make sure that you are treated well. Your needs and safety are first, my needs and safety are put after your needs and safety." Annie understood that Harry was willing to die for her. Annie leaned against Harry's body, resting her head on Harry's chest. She fell asleep. Harry kissed the top of Annie's hair. A smile formed on Annie's face. Harry wrapped his arm around Annie, warming her up, and kept her beside him. He too fell asleep.

The next day Annie was doing her sowing work when she heard angry shouting, a whip cracking over and over again, and a voice crying out in pain.

"Ma'am, may I go to the bathroom?" Annie asked. All of the other women/girls looked at Annie.

"Sure," the head women said. Annie hurried out, stopping to see what all of the commotion was about. What she saw made her feel both sorrowful and shocked. She saw one of the men whipping Harry. Harry's back had many welts from the whip and was bleeding. The man brought the whip hissing down upon Harry's back. Harry winced and cried out in pain.

"Stop!" Annie shouted. She ran in between the man and Harry.

"Get out of the way girl!" the man commanded to Annie. By this time, Harry was watching Annie.

"I will once you stop whipping him! He did nothing wrong to deserve this! He was working as hard as he could and yet you whip him for that!" Annie angrily shouted.

"Get out of the way!" the man shouted.

"No!" Annie shouted.

"Men, get the girl out of the way!" the man commanded. Two men walked over to Annie and pulled her way from Harry. Then, the man continued to whip Harry's back. Each time the whip hit his back, he cried out in pain. Later that night, Harry was shoved into the cell.

"Annie, I appreciate that you tried to stop the man from whipping me. But I hope you do realize that he won't listen to you or me. We're only slaves. Slaves can't tell their masters what to do and what not to do." Harry said.

"But the men are being unfair and cruel to you!" Annie protested.

"Annie, our masters don't care whether they're unfair and cruel to me. They only care that I do what I'm told to do and that I do it right. They expect me to work for my food, water, clothing, and shelter."


End file.
